


All Year (Real Christmas Chapter 9)

by New54321



Series: Real Christmas [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321
Summary: This is Chapter 9 of Real Christmas.It won't make sense as a standalone.I've separated it so that I can change the rating without being *that* person. 😉Summary:Nicole Haught loves Christmas. It’s always been her escape from the real world, and she believes everyone should feel that same magic that she does when the most wonderful time of the year rolls around.So when she finds a heartfelt, long undelivered letter to Santa Claus in the home she is hired to renovate, Nicole can’t help but hope that little eight year old Waverly Earp got everything she’d dreamed of.Those fleeting hopes come crashing down when Nicole’s client, Wynonna, tells her that not only did Waverly not get anything she’d asked for that year, but that seventeen whole Christmasses have passed since with no wish come true.When Nicole finally meets the beautifully charming youngest Earp, she’s determined to check off every one of the wishes written on that childhood list.Can Nicole give Waverly the Christmas she’s always wanted? And will Waverly turn out to be Nicole’s own Christmas wish come true?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Real Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082579
Comments: 25
Kudos: 378





	All Year (Real Christmas Chapter 9)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Chapter 9 of Real Christmas!
> 
> A little of Waverly’s perspective, and a little cheeky smut 😉
> 
> Happy New Year all!

Waverly bustled into the homestead's living room with arms full of bottles and glasses, chuckling as Nicole expertly swung a tray of snacks just high enough to avoid a collision as she passed her. They had been setting up for the New Year's party for the past two hours, and the house had been transformed almost beyond recognition. 

Waverly hadn't been able to host a party anywhere but Shorty’s ever in her life before, and the small town bar's musty atmosphere and worn down decor had never allowed for much in the way of glitz and glamour. So she had embraced the opportunity of hosting in the recently renovated homestead to class things up a little. Wynonna had only taken a little convincing, and Nicole had been instantly on board, suggesting various contacts she had who could hire out specific items that would add to the aesthetic Waverly had wanted at discounted prices.

The kitchen and living room had been draped with black wall curtains, each peppered with thousands of warm fairy lights, almost giving the effect of a starlit marquee. The furniture had been pushed back (and some had been bundled into the barn) to create a dance space in the centre of the living room. A small set of additional flickering lights danced about the area in time to the music that thrummed lowly from the large speaker system pressed to the corner of the room.

The back surface of the kitchen was lined with large jugs and bowls of various cocktails, and bottles, and champagne flutes, and bowls of chips, and plates and trays and boards that would later be filled with canapés. 

Waverly clasped her hands together, beaming as she surveyed the results of their work. For the first time in her life, Waverly was proud to call this house her home. She had always thought of it as that. Despite the fact that she had been so young when this had last _been_ home. Despite the dark memories that she had here, and despite the fact that she had never been brave enough to return since. Despite the high school taunts and the jokes and the whispered ghost stories of the abandoned 'Haunted House' that Ward Earp had died in. Despite all of this, Waverly had never quite been able to shake the feeling that _this_ was the place she belonged. Nowhere else had ever quite felt like home. And now, sixteen years later, it felt freeing to see the Earp name freshly painted on the mailbox and know that it was _hers._ It felt inspiriting to see fresh paint on the walls, and plush furnishings on the couch, and a thick brushed welcome mat across the door. It felt empowering to slot her own key in the lock and know that this was _their_ home now. Waverly and Wynonna Earp. Not their troubled grandfather. Not their abusive father. 

_Theirs._

It felt nothing short of exhilarating to feel at home here, and in control here, and loved here. 

And Waverly was in absolutely no denial of the colossal extent to which she owed credit for that to one Nicole Haught. 

Nicole had been so very unexpected for Waverly, but the brunette had fallen fast and she had fallen _hard_ for the sweet, funny, generous, and hot-as-all-damn-hell woman who had crashed into her life just one month ago, and turned it upside down with lights and bells on. 

This had been the best Christmas Waverly had ever had, but it had also been the best month of her life. There wasn't even a question. Her chest swelled with warmth every time she thought about the past month and the things that Nicole had done for her. 

Waverly hadn't remembered that letter. She hadn't even _thought_ about it in probably fifteen years. But the moment she had seen the looping handwriting and the panic on Nicole’s face she had known exactly what it was. The only letter she had ever written to Santa Claus. Kept, unbeknownst to her, neatly folded in the pocket of the woman she had fallen for. The shock had hurt her. She had felt betrayed for a moment. Unsure. Manipulated. But then she'd looked into those warm, dark eyes, and she'd seen something in them that she had only ever seen reflected in Wynonna’s. 

Genuine love. 

Genuine care. 

And the uncertainty had faded instantly. Replaced with something so much fuller.

Nicole’s explanation had made sense. Waverly hadn't liked it, and she hadn't agreed with it, but it had made sense in the most _Nicole_ way possible, and she hadn't been able to find it in her to be angry at that. 

And the way that the redhead had instantly understood why Waverly was hurt. The way that she had instantly recognised the mistakes she had made, and had jumped to apologise for them and to explain them, and _not_ to make excuses for them… 

That had not gone unnoticed.

Waverly had known right then that she trusted every word that Nicole told her. 

And she _deserved_ to trust her. She understood that now, after years of falling into the wrong relationships with the wrong people. Waverly knew, finally, that she deserved to be loved like Nicole loved her. And the redhead really had been _so_ incredibly sweet. Nicole had extended a hand and pulled Waverly into her first Real Christmas without ever making her feel uncomfortable or pressured. 

And actually, Waverly understood now that if she _had_ known about the letter, she would have been _far_ more reserved. She would never have allowed herself to embrace everything in the childlike, excitable way that she did, and so in her hindsight she was increasingly thankful to Nicole for the way that she had handled it. 

But she would not be _telling_ her girlfriend that. 

Obviously.

Tearing herself out of her thoughts, Waverly swatted the back of Wynonna’s hand as the elder Earp reached for a chip from the bowl that the brunette was filling.

"Hands _off._ " She held a finger up in admonition, throwing a stern look in her sister's direction.

"Okay, firstly, _ouch_. _"_ Wynonna pouted, shaking her hand slightly. Then she shrugged, dodging Waverly’s arm and successfully managing to steal a handful. "And secondly, if you don't want me to eat them, don't put them out so early!" 

"They're for the guests, just _control_ yourself!" Waverly shot back.

"It _is_ pretty early, babe," Nicole mumbled, smirking around a mouthful of chips taken directly from the bag.

Waverly rolled her eyes, biting back a grin as she turned to face her girlfriend. She shook her head as she leaned up to plant a kiss on the redhead’s cheek.

 _“Outrage!”_ Wynonna scoffed, spraying a mouthful of chips across the freshly polished floor. “Why does _she_ get let off lightly?”

“Because I look cuter doing it.” Nicole grinned, throwing a chip into the air and catching it in her mouth. 

Waverly chuckled. She _knew_ she was in the honeymoon period, but _everything_ Nicole said or did just seemed to make her stomach fizz and her cheeks ache with the strength of her smile. Frankly it was proving forever difficult not to crawl into Nicole’s clothes and be as close to her as possible at all times. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow as Wynonna moved to take another handful of chips from the bowl. She smirked, seizing the opportunity to make her sister squirm.

“And because it’ll take a _lot_ to knock Nicole out of my good books after the things she did this morning.

Wynonna froze, her handful midway to her mouth. She screwed her face up in disgust, dropping the chips to the floor with a shudder.

"Ew."

Waverly giggled, leaning back into Nicole as the redhead stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

_“Nothing_ compared to the things I’m _going_ to do when we get upstairs,” Nicole murmured lowly, her breath ghosting the shell of Waverly’s ear.

Waverly shivered, her fingers closing firmly over Nicole’s forearms in an effort to ground herself.

Wynonna gagged.

“Dude, _seriously?”_ She raised her arms in incredulous dismay. “I’m _right_ here.”

Waverly blushed, extracting herself from her girlfriend’s hold. It was _far_ too easy to forget where she was when Nicole was touching her, and as much as she liked to tease her sister, she would definitely prefer to keep her sex life behind closed doors.

Where she _really_ wished they were right now.

They had time, right?

“I _think_ we’re finally ready!” Waverly spun with a flourish, ignoring Wynonna’s scowl as Nicole flicked a chip at her. “Come on, you." She grinned mischievously, tugging on the hem of Nicole’s shirt to pull her with her as she headed toward the stairs. "Let’s go get dressed.” 

“We have like _three_ hours until the party, guys…” Wynonna furrowed her brow.

Waverly smirked.

Nicole winked.

Wynonna balked.

 _“No!_ Waverly Earp, no! _Haught!"_ Wynonna called after them, her voice almost panicked. “Seriously? _Again? Guys!_ " 

Waverly bit back a laugh as she raced up the stairs, Nicole hot on her heels. She surrendered, giggling openly as the redhead caught her at the top of the stairs, pulling her back into her arms and planting kisses over her neck and her ear.

"Okay…" Wynonna muttered, just loud enough to be heard. "Imma head out.”

Waverly’s giggles grew stronger as they stumbled into the bedroom, Nicole’s body pressed firmly behind her own as playful fingers slipped just beneath the hem of her tank, and the redhead’s teeth closed over her earlobe.

The sound of the front door clicked shut behind Wynonna as the elder Earp left the house, but Waverly barely noticed it over the thud of her pulse as Nicole flicked her tongue over her ear, those wandering hands closing over her hips, pulling her hard against her. She couldn’t deny that she was already starting to feel a little desperate, just with the grip of those fingertips over her hips, and the heat of unbearably soft lips and tongue working the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She grinned as she ground her ass back into Nicole's crotch playfully, her hand reaching to tangle in red hair.

Nicole smirked against the goosebumped skin of her neck, her breathing beginning to fall a little heavier as she pressed her own hips forward into the roll of Waverly’s ass, 

Waverly turned her head, tugging deliberately in Nicole's hair to pull her into a kiss. She smirked as the redhead growled against her lips, knowing _exactly_ how much the redhead enjoyed the subtle edges of roughness in her touch.

Purposeful fingers slipped higher beneath Waverly’s shirt, pulling goosebumps over her ribs. The brunette shivered, her blood starting to burn under the touch. She needed more. Needed to feel closer. She turned in Nicole's arms, tugging hard once more in her effort to deepen the kiss; to taste her girlfriend against her.

She pressed her body flush against Nicole’s, enjoying the way the redhead’s hands trailed almost instinctively beneath her sweats to the curves of her ass, pulling her firmly against her as she rolled her own hips forward, ripping the air from Waverly’s lungs in a breathy moan.

Nicole was so often sweet, and tender, and gentle. Loving. But this was not that. Nor was it the fire and the hunger of some of their more passionate moments. This was something mischievous. Something easy, and playful. Waverly grinned as she bit down on Nicole’s lower lip, pulling it into her mouth.

Waverly had always thought of herself as a fairly sexual person, but Nicole Haught had a way of tearing her apart and putting her back together again with the simplest of touches, and she was quickly learning things about herself and her body and her sexuality that she had never understood before. Sex with Nicole was exciting, and _so_ hot, and so passionate but her touch always felt like something _more_ settling in Waverly’s bones, and she couldn't get enough. 

The way that the pull between them ebbed so easily between playful and loving and heated allowed her a confidence and a freedom she had never experienced before. The trust and the love and the natural chemistry made it feel so effortless and yet so unbelievably searing hot that she would find herself thinking about it at the most _unbearable_ of times.

It was _fun_ in a way that Waverly wasn't used to. 

She shuddered, her hands beginning to tug eagerly at Nicole’s clothes. As far as Waverly was concerned, those sweats and loose hoodie had spent _far_ too long hiding her girlfriend’s irresistible curves from her this afternoon, and it was high time they came off. There was nothing tender or teasing in the movements as Nicole began to reciprocate. Only an impatient need for skin against skin as they tugged and pushed and stumbled in their frantic effort to remove all barriers, both grinning into messy kisses.

Waverly smirked as Nicole stumbled out of her sweats and her underwear, taking advantage of the moment of instability to push the redhead down onto the bed, moving quickly to straddle her.

Nicole grinned, biting down on her lower lip as she pulled Waverly against her, chasing her lips almost immediately. Waverly bit back a grin, her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders pushing her back against the pillows. She kept her eyes trained on darkening mocha, smirking as she sat back over the redhead’s hips. She ground down, rolling her hips fluidly in a movement that was _just_ firm enough to provide pressure against her own clit, and she felt the smug adrenaline wash through her as her girlfriend’s pupils flared.

She ran a hand through her hair, rolling her body over Nicole’s in a way that she _knew_ would have the redhead’s chest heaving. She grinned playfully as Nicole’s grip tightened over the sides of her thighs, and the redhead exhaled shakily.

Nicole Haught was beautiful in anything, but she was most beautiful to Waverly when she was like this. Bare before her, a red flush over her cheeks and her chest, and that lopsided smirk mixed with those mischievous, dark eyes filled with want and desire and unashamed _love_. It was the knowing that _Waverly_ was the only one those usually gentle dark eyes flamed for, and the only one that filthy smirk curled for, and the only one who could see and touch and _taste_ the soft curves of the redhead’s body, that just _did_ _it_ for Waverly. Jealousy had never been a trait she was proud of, but the fact that this side of Nicole was _hers_ and hers alone… it set the spark searing in her blood and she really didn't care how possessive that made her sound.

She smirked, biting her lip as she ground her hips down harder, knowing she was painting the evidence of her own arousal over Nicole’s skin. Knowing that the soft gasps falling from her girlfriend’s lips were because she could feel it. Could feel what she did to Waverly, with barely a touch.

She bit back a chuckle.

She _loved_ the way that she could reduce Nicole to putty under her hands. Loved the way her strong, sweet girlfriend fell apart so easily beneath her.

She wanted to tease a little. 

They had time. 

She slipped her hands over the top of Nicole’s, pushing them up above her girlfriend’s head as she leaned down to kiss her. She teased her tongue into the redhead’s mouth, kissing her heatedly as she gently wrapped her girlfriend's fingers around the slats of the headboard. 

"Can you do something for me, baby?" She murmured, tracing soothing circles over the redhead’s wrists as she released her hold.

Hooded eyes focused on her own, the slightest of creases forming in Nicole’s brow. 

" _Anything."_

It was adorable really, the way she managed to look so confused, and so aroused, and so besotted all at the same time.

Waverly bit down on Nicole’s lower lip. 

"Keep your hands where they are."

Waverly bit her cheek to hold back her amusement as Nicole’s eyes widened, and she flexed her fingers around the headboard as the realisation dawned in her face. She swallowed visibly as Waverly winked.

"Is that okay?" Waverly whispered.

Nicole nodded, her eyes flaming. Her fingers gripping tight to the headboard, already visibly fighting to hold herself back. Waverly smirked.

"Use your _words,_ baby," she husked.

Nicole huffed out a laugh, shaking her head slightly.

 _"Yes,_ Wave."

The brunette knew Nicole wouldn't last long. She knew her girlfriend loved the intimacy of touch and of skin on skin too much to hold back for long, but she was determined to work her into a state while she could.

She grinned, leaning in to ghost one last soft, teasing kiss over Nicole’s lips before breaking away, trailing her kisses over the redhead’s neck and her chest. She sucked a nipple long and hard into her mouth just once, feeling her core clench as Nicole groaned deeply and her back arched into the touch, the headboard creaking as she pulled against it.

Waverly hummed as she sat back over Nicole’s hips, biting down on her lip as she connected her gaze with glassy mocha. Nicole’s eyes were dark. Full of arousal and desire, that much was clear, but they also danced with playful intrigue. They watched Waverly carefully, amusement flickering behind them as they waited for the brunette’s next move.

Waverly smirked as she began to grind her hips over her girlfriend’s once more. She kept her eyes focused on the redhead’s as she brought her hands up into her own hair, making a deliberate show of the roll and pull of her body over Nicole’s. She ran slow, firm hands down over her own chest, trailing circles around her already hardened nipples. She could feel Nicole’s hips strain beneath her, and she bit back a grin as she quirked an eyebrow. 

"Someone's a little restless," she murmured. 

Nicole chuckled lowly.

"I can't help it, baby, I _want_ you."

Waverly shivered. No matter how much she wanted to tease, and no matter how in control she was, the low husk of Nicole’s voice _always_ wrapped around the base of her spine and pulled hard on that tight coil of arousal. She exhaled shakily, grinding her hips particularly hard as she did so in an effort to disguise the effect the redhead’s words had had on her body.

"You're gonna have to wait your turn, Haught," Waverly husked. "Now promise me you'll keep still?"

Nicole grinned and nodded, but Waverly didn't miss the low whimper that strained in the back of her girlfriend’s throat. The redhead may have been fighting to appear in control, but Waverly could see the signs. Could see the way she bit down on her lip so hard Waverly worried she might draw blood, and the way her knuckles strained white around the headboard, despite the fact that no physical binds held her. 

And Waverly hadn't even _started_ yet.

She ran her fingertips over her nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she arched her back into her own touch. She rolled her hips a little tighter, circling her clit firmer over her girlfriend’s stomach as she trailed her hands down her own sides. Nicole’s swollen lips parted in arousal, and her eyes glazed with a rapidly thickening haze of desire as they traced the movement of her girlfriend’s fingers. That playful mischief was still there, but it was quickly clouding with dark flames of need, and Waverly had never felt so powerful.

She trailed her fingers down, keeping her movements slow as dark eyes followed them, until finally she slipped them between her legs. Nicole’s strangled groan mixed with her own, and for a moment she thought her girlfriend might break. The headboard creaked, Nicole's body shifting and pulling beneath her, but then she stilled, her chest heaving as she fought to control herself.

 _"Wave,_ you're too much…" Nicole whispered, low and hoarse. Waverly wasn't even entirely sure she was meant to have heard.

She smirked.

She was wet. She had known she would be, but she hadn't anticipated just how much. She had been so busy trying to work Nicole up, that she hadn't realised just how much she needed to be touched herself. She slipped her fingers over her clit, her eyes focused on Nicole’s as she began to draw lazy circles that felt _so_ good on her heated, swollen core. Nicole's eyes flicked relentlessly between Waverly’s gaze and her teasing fingers, the redhead’s hands and her breath trembling with desire.

Waverly was fast beginning to lose herself in the pleasure. She had wanted to tease Nicole, but she couldn’t deny that it felt _amazing_ to have the redhead watch her this way. The heady mix of adoration and lust in her eyes was beyond anything that Waverly could ever have imagined, and the signs of pleasure in Nicole’s body even though she wasn't the one being touched, made Waverly feel incredible. Wanted. Revered.

She sank two fingers into herself, not even trying to hold back the deep moan and the hoarse curse that it tore from her chest. Nicole groaned, her eyes rolling back, and the visceral reaction reminded Waverly of the purpose of her tease. She smirked devilishly, waiting for Nicole’s eyes to return to her own before she drew her fingers out, moving them up to Nicole’s lips. She hesitated, brushing them feather light over the redhead’s lips. _Just_ as Nicole moved to take them into her mouth, Waverly pulled back, bringing them to her own lips and humming as she sucked them clean. 

Nicole’s eyes shot wide, a strangled groan of frustration sounding in the back of her throat as she stuttered in protest.

 _"Fuck_ , Waverly I swear to god, you're…"

Waverly cut her off with a deep kiss, sinking her tongue instantly into the redhead’s mouth. Nicole moaned, long and low into the kiss as she tasted her girlfriend’s arousal against her tongue. Firm hands flew to the back of Waverly’s head, tangling in her hair, and she smirked into the kiss at Nicole’s broken resolve. She pulled back, Nicole chasing her lips almost desperately. 

"You made me a promise, Nic." Waverly quirked an eyebrow.

Nicole grinned sheepishly, lifting her hands up in playful surrender, but the plea in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"You're making it _really_ damn difficult," she groaned.

Waverly bit her lip. She wasn't sure her resolve was strong enough to deny Nicole anything more in this state, but she wasn't _quite_ ready to give in. Not just yet.

She shifted her body, climbing slowly up over Nicole’s body until her knees rested either side of her face, holding herself just out of reach of her girlfriend’s mouth. Nicole groaned in approval, moving immediately in an effort to claim what she wanted. Waverly smirked, pushing back against the redhead’s shoulders with the backs of her thighs.

Nicole growled, a half whimper forcing its way through it.

"Waves, _god_ , please let me touch you." 

That sounded a lot like begging. Nicole _very_ rarely begged.

Waverly hummed.

"Soon, Nic. _Patience."_

Nicole’s eyes flared. Gone was the playful mischief, replaced with flames of desperate, almost animalistic need. Waverly shivered. 

"You're so _wet,_ baby, I can see it," Nicole growled, her hands clutching now at Waverly’s thighs, the headboard abandoned in her consuming desire. "You're driving me _crazy._ Fuck, _please_ let me help."

Waverly tightened her jaw, battling her own need to take what she wanted from her girlfriend’s mouth. She knew she was almost as desperate for Nicole’s touch as her girlfriend was to give, but she wanted to tease just a little bit longer. She resumed her circles over her own clit once more, her resolve cracking dangerously as Nicole whimpered beneath her, her entire body trembling. 

Without warning, Waverly reached back, sinking two fingers easily into Nicole’s core, her own thighs clenching hard as the redhead sobbed out at the unexpected touch. 

_"Waves…_ baby, _please."_

Nicole’s fingers gripped hard on Waverly’s thighs, clinging almost desperately as she clenched around the brunette’s fingers, her body fighting to keep the touch where she needed it. Waverly hummed, drawing back and giving just one hard, deep thrust before pulling out. Nicole's chest heaved, her flushed face visibly pained as she watched Waverly bring her fingers to her own lips, making a deliberate show of licking them clean as she pushed the fingers of her free hand into her own core.

Nicole growled.

_"Waverly…"_

It was a warning. 

She was pushing _hard._

Nicole was about to lose her control, and Waverly _loved_ the jolt of electricity the thought sent through her core.

One more. She wanted to push just _one_ more button.

She tangled the fingers of her free hand in Nicole’s hair, tugging hard to pull her head back, forcing those stormy eyes to look directly up at Waverly’s. The brunette smirked, and those eyes flared _dangerously._

Waverly loved this. 

She loved pushing the adorable, kind, thoughtful, and forever warm sweetheart that she fell in love with into an almost animalistic state. From puppy to predator. Nicole was always a giver, and Waverly loved the ability that she had to push her to _take._

She held firm in red hair, keeping her girlfriend’s head still. She knew how much Nicole enjoyed the firm tug that it took to hold her there, and she played the movement up a little more than she really needed to just to watch the sparks fly in blackened eyes. 

Once she was satisfied that she still held the control; that Nicole was still under her spell; she withdrew her fingers slowly from her own core. She pushed them mercilessly over Nicole’s lips, and into her waiting mouth. The redhead groaned, her eyes fluttering shut and her brow creasing adorably as she _finally_ got the tiniest slither of what she really wanted. Waverly smiled, using the moment of almost vulnerability to trace her girlfriend’s cheek softly with her thumb.

 _"I love you,"_ she whispered.

Nicole’s eyes flickered open, and her lips curled slightly into a soft smile. But before she could speak, Waverly smirked, sinking down finally onto her girlfriend’s mouth.

Nicole groaned blissfully, wasting _no_ time.

_Fuck._

Waverly knew it wouldn't take long. She was so worked up from her own teasing, and from watching the state of Nicole that the redhead’s tongue was already tightening the coil hard in the base of her spine.

She wanted to feel Nicole. She knew it was unlikely that she could make the redhead fall with her from here, but she _needed_ to feel her. She reached back the best she could, slipping her fingers between Nicole’s legs as her girlfriend's tongue began to tear her world apart.

She ran a finger either side of Nicole’s clit, squeezing gently, her muscles trembling at the responding vibrations of moans of pleasure against her own core.

Nicole was so wet, so swollen, and she trembled so hard beneath her that Waverly felt like maybe she had underestimated her chances. She circled her fingertips over the pulsing bud of the redhead’s clit, feeling her thighs start to tense and the movements against her own core begin to grow a little less focused. She ground her hips, riding Nicole’s mouth almost desperately as the redhead groaned and growled into her. 

Fuck, she was gonna come _so_ hard.

She felt Nicole’s hand trail beneath her thighs, and she let it this time. She didn't have the focus, or the will to stop it. Nicole sank her fingers into Waverly just as the brunette sped up her motions over the redhead’s clit, and the room filled instantly with guttural cries of pleasure, Nicole’s muffled into Waverly’s core. 

It took less than thirty seconds. 

Nicole’s thighs clenched hard, her back arching and writhing in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Waverly pressed firmly against her, whimpering in arousal as she felt the telltale pulses against her palm.

She sobbed, gripping onto Nicole’s thighs to hold herself up as her own muscles began to tremble, and her orgasm crashed unrelenting through her bones. 

Nicole’s mouth broke away, fighting for air as she whimpered and gasped her way down from her high, her fingers coaxing Waverly through her own.

Waverly’s body surrendered, her sated muscles no longer able to hold her up, and she collapsed down onto Nicole’s chest, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck. Nicole’s arms found her effortlessly, one hand burying home into Waverly’s hair, and the other resting gently between her shoulders, holding her close.

"Fuck, I love you so much," Nicole murmured, burying her face into the brunette's hair.

Waverly giggled, sated euphoria settling into her bones as Nicole’s chest heaved below her. Her fingers trailed lazy patterns over the back of her shoulders as their breathing slowly evened out, and she was reminded once again of how much Nicole felt like home.

"I didn't know it could be like this," she whispered. 

"Sex?" Nicole pulled back in an effort to meet her girlfriend’s gaze.

Waverly grinned, pressing a kiss to the underside of the redhead’s jaw.

"Everything." 

She looked up at Nicole, the dark fire in mocha eyes replaced once more with that soft warmth that felt like it kept Waverly’s entire heart aflame. She smiled softly, tracing her fingers over her girlfriend’s full lips.

"Having a home. A family. Being in love."

Nicole smiled, her irresistible dimple popping as she ran a hand through caramel hair.

"I don't know that I've thanked you, Nic," Waverly continued. "Not properly. Not for everything."

Nicole frowned, her lips pursing in confusion.

"I don't… you don't have anything to thank me for?"

Waverly kissed her softly.

"For Christmas. For my home." She kissed her again. "For being you."

Nicole’s eyes misted, and she brought a hand to trace lightly over Waverly’s cheek.

"Baby, all I did was fall in love with you," Nicole stated. Soft, low, firm. As if it were truly that simple. "Everything else was obvious from there on out."

Waverly shook her head. _How_ could she not see? How could she not understand how much she had flipped Waverly’s life on it's head and given her _everything_ in such a short time.

"One day, Nicole Haught, I will make you understand just how amazing you are." 

Waverly cut Nicole’s protest off before she could even begin it, claiming her lips in a slow, lingering, passionate kiss.

"And it can't hurt to start now." Waverly wriggled her eyebrows, grinning as she began to make her way down over her girlfriend’s body, nestling her own firmly between Nicole’s legs.

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅🎄❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

The party had been a complete success. Waverly usually wasn't one for parties. She found them loud and overbearing, and had historically been notorious for being a panic host; completely unable to enjoy herself for fear that something would go wrong, or guests weren't having fun, or there wasn't enough food or drinks or entertainment. But somehow, with Nicole by her side, things felt different tonight. She had relaxed, she had enjoyed herself, and she had _very_ over excitedly introduced the redhead as her girlfriend to _every_ one of her old friends who would listen. She was the happiest she could ever remember being, and her cheeks ached with the wide, beaming smile that she'd been unable to wipe away all evening.

And it didn't seem like she was the only one.

Jeremy and Robin had been as hopelessly all over each other as Waverly and Nicole had been, and Wynonna was scarily close behind them with Dolls.

Both Doc and Dolls had shown up, and they seemed to Waverly’s eye to be _kind_ of getting along, in a weird, competitive sort of way. 

The evening had been more than Waverly could ever have hoped it would be, and as the clock began to make its final minute's countdown to midnight, she couldn’t help but feel a little emotional at the reflection of what this year had brought her.

And what the next one would bring now that she had her found family and her home.

She tugged Nicole close to her, her fingers closing over the lapels of the redhead’s ridiculously sexy three piece suit. A suit that Nicole had put on _three_ times before Waverly had been able to stop pulling her back out of it, and even now was still making her mouth dry as she watched the way the sharp material cut across her girlfriend’s curves. She grinned, kissing Nicole softly as a few voices in the room around her began to count down from thirty seconds. 

“I have a feeling that this might just be my best year yet," she smirked, wrapping her fingers around the back of Nicole’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Nicole grinned.

“If you stick around, definitely.”

“As long as you want me,” Nicole murmured, pressing her forehead gently against Waverly’s. “I will be by your side.”

 _"Always,_ would be preferable," Waverly whispered, blushing deeply at the implications of her words. "But uh… a kiss now means at least all year, right?"

"Mmhmm. Is that it?" Nicole chuckled, brushing her nose over Waverly’s as the room erupted in a ten second countdown. She grinned. "Guess I'll just have to keep kissing you every New Year then."

Waverly beamed.

“I love you, Nic.”

“I love you too, baby.”

As the clock struck midnight, Nicole’s lips claimed Waverly’s in a kiss that made her toes curl, the fireworks and the whoops and the cheers around them fading to a low hum beneath the pounding of her heart. It was a no brainer to Waverly. She knew for a damn _fact_ that Nicole Haught's lips were the only ones she would ever want to kiss again.

All year.

Every year.

  
  



End file.
